


Kara Danvers Sends Her Regards

by i_remain_lost



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kara Danvers is Not Okay, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, One Shot, bouquet of roses, funny fluff, im a sucker for these 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_remain_lost/pseuds/i_remain_lost
Summary: Kara saves Lena's life once again and showed up at her office with the intent to check up on her friend (whom she is crushing on hardcore) and gift her with a bouquet of red roses, but gets something completely different and much better out of the whole interaction.*Based on a Fan-art I saw*





	Kara Danvers Sends Her Regards

**Author's Note:**

> Fingers crossed!

Flying over National City in her Supergirl suit, Kara soared through the air straight to the L-Corp building, clutching a bouquet of flowers to her torso to protect them from the wind as she flew swiftly through the air like a fired bullet. Lena had almost lost her life that day. A casual press conference quickly escalated to an assassination attempt, the suspect coming way too close to killing the raven-haired CEO if it weren’t for Supergirl flying in and jumping in front of the bullet, stopping it just inches away from the Luthor’s chest before rushing to help other injured people from the panicked crowd.

Lena had been messaging Kara’s phone all day to see if she was alright, but since Kara was still on Supergirl duty, she wanted to stop by to ease Lena’s worried mind with some roses to brighten up her day, not knowing that roses were typically given to people you were romantic with.

The sunny Kryptonian slowed to a stop at the sight of Lena’s balcony, easily able to see the woman working at her desk, her heart rate a little higher, but healthy, the woman absently tapping her foot on the floor in an impatient way as she scribbled on a notepad.

Kara was careful to land on the balcony quietly as to not startle Lena too much. Once both feet touched the ground, she nervously hid the bouquet of roses behind her back, suddenly feeling shy. Kara took a step closer and cleared her throat to announce her presence.

Lena quickly turned around to her guest, a small gasp coming from her lips. “Supergirl! What brings you here?” the CEO asked as she stood up from her paper-littered desk.

“I just wanted to make sure you’re okay after the attack today.” Kara forced herself to stand a little straighter.

“Of course, thanks to you.” Lena smiled widely. “I’m lucky you’re always there when I need you the most.” 

At that, Kara suddenly found her feet very interesting as a blush appeared on her cheeks and neck, almost reaching the tips of her ears, praying to Rao that it wasn’t too obvious although it most likely was the same shade as her cape. Lena laughed at her hero’s awkwardness.

“I assure you, I’m the lucky one.” Kara nervously chuckled.

It was Lena’s turn to blush. She always wondered how the alien could make her feel so weak, so smitten. “Is there anything I can help you with, Supergirl, or did you come here just to make me blush?”

Kara was at a loss for words. If there was one thing she couldn’t do, it was flirting with people, especially Lena Kieran Luthor.

“U-uh-ummm…” Kara stuttered, wondering what to say. She suddenly remembered she had a whole bouquet of flowers behind her back. She quickly took them from behind her back and held them out to Lena for her to take. “Kara Danvers sends her regards.” She put on her best smile.

Lena stared at the flowers but didn’t take them. She just smirked and shook her head as she chuckled softly. "Well,” She slowly began walking over to the blushing caped Kryptonian. Once she stood just in front of her she gently pushed the bouquet of roses out of her way and leaned in slowly. “Could you kindly send Kara Danvers mine?”

Kara just stood in shock as Lena pressed her lips against hers in a very light and sweet kiss, the CEO’s hand coming to rest at the back of her neck. By the time Kara had caught up with the fact that her friend was kissing her, Lena’s lips suddenly left her’s.

“I know you, Kara,” Lena whispered, her warm breath felt on Kara’s face, causing her brain to short-circuit.

Lena Knew.

She couldn't help herself as she dropped the flowers to the floor and captured Lena’s lips with hers once again, already addicted to the feeling that Lena gave her all over her body. Lena smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s neck. Kara slipped her hands down to grip Lena’s slim waist, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss more and more every second, absolutely relishing in the pure bliss swallowing the both of them up in white-hot flames.

Kara ran her hands down to the Luthor’s thighs, easily pick her up. Lena wrapped her legs around Kara’s midsection, letting her black heels hit the floor to join the forgotten roses. The Kryptonian carried her partner to the comfortable couch in the powerful human’s office, their heated kiss never once breaking.

By the time Kara had laid Lena down on the couch, her own body resting on top, Lena’s lungs burned for oxygen. She reluctantly broke their kiss for much-needed air, her chest almost heaving underneath Kara.

“Tell me I’m not dreaming,” Lena panted.

Kara just smiled and began kissing down the CEO’s jaw and neck. “I thought… I was... the one... dreaming.” the alien whispered in between small kisses to Lena’s beautiful skin, biting gently around her collarbone, smiling as the woman underneath her gasped and weaved her hands through her golden waves and tugged harder every playful nip afflicted to her skin.

“Kara,” Lena moaned softly, the sound slipping past her mouth as she tried to push the Kryptonian off of her. “Kara, wait.”

The tone of her voice made Kara stop completely and quickly moved to sit up between Lena’s legs. “I’m so sorry, I should’ve asked, I just couldn’t help myself-” she was interrupted by a soft kiss on her mouth, effectively shutting her up.

“That’s not why I stopped you, Darling.” Lena laughed deeply.

Kara tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy. “Then why did-” she was cut off again by Lena moving to press her lips onto the blonde’s yet again, the Luthor now straddling Kara and pulling at the neck of her suit. 

“The Suit.”

Lena leaned to whisper into Kara’s ear. “I want it off.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments how it was and if you have any other prompts for me to do (whether it's based on Fan-art or not)!!
> 
> -L


End file.
